plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare/Glitches
This a page for all the glitches in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Feel free to add a glitch that you discovered if it is not on here. Team Swap glitch This is a glitch where you can swap teams and still play that same character from the enemy team. To do the glitch, the enemy team must have a spot left for you to be on. You have to press A instantly after you press RB to switch teams. The character on the team you were formerly on that is highlighted will be on the enemy team. This is a great way to troll people on the enemy team. Often, with characters' abilities hitting some other characters, this can lead into glitchy animations. A few examples are a Chomper eating a Chomper, as the Chomper on the enemy team does not seem to get eaten by the other Chomper but was actually eaten, and a Chomper gooping a plant but the plant just has a frozen animation rather than being splattered in goop. This glitch was requested to be fixed a lot until the glitch was fixed in the Tactical Taco Party DLC. Double Turret glitch This is a glitch if where two Engineers build the same Zombot Turret at the same time, two will spawn in each other. They can do twice the damage, perfecting for defending the teleporter. This glitch was fixed in an unknown update, but can still be done if a Turret was killed by an explosive, and then one Engineer decides to build it again. Zero Health glitch This is a glitch where in your drone there is a low possibility that after it is destroyed, your camera ends up below a hundred feet below the map or a hundred feet above the map, seeing only the sky or the buildings below or both. This can all happen with drones, being a Cactus or Engineer. Your health on the bottom left will be shown as zero, although that is not actually how much health you have. You're actually still alive in the same spot where you controlled the drone, and you can move around and you're visible to other players. Even after you're spotted and you die, your health will be still shown as 0. This glitch can only be fixed by respawning or dying, but the only way to make your health look normal is go to back in your drone. This glitch was said to be fixed in the Suburbination DLC, but it can still be done. Reloading Animation glitch Sometimes, when either plants or the zombies (happens mostly with the zombies) activate another ability when they're about to reload, they'll reload but not actually look like they're reloading. Drone Health glitch Sometimes, when you're in your drone, your health will be displayed as the health you have currently as the character you're controlling the drone with. This is only a visual glitch. Map Disappearing Glitch Very rarely, when you're playing on a Gardens and Graveyards map, on any map actually, the glitch will occur after a certain garden is captured and the rest of the map has no buildings or billboards or walls or anything really, the only things visible is the ground, plant pots, some players, zombie spawners, the scarecrow, the Mega Flower (if you experience this on Driftwood Shores), the mansion and the Crazy Dave statue (if you experience this on Wall-nut Hills), the giant Cactus statue and the golf ball (if you experience this on Cactus Canyon), the Corn Mortars and the Tactical Cuke (if you experience this on Main Street). You are invisible as well, and you can't shoot or do anything, but if you're revived, you can actually shoot. Some players on your team and enemy team are invisible too. This glitch mostly happens on Main Street, starting at the Burger Joint. This glitch actually only happens to you, not to all of the players in the lobby. Wall-nut Hills Loading Screen Freeze This only happens on the PS3 version of the game. Sometimes, when you're in the loading screen of Wall-nut Hills, day or night, the game tends to freeze sometimes. It is unknown why. This most likely depends on which garden the server is currently taking place on. I'm scared of heights It is unknown if this is intended, but sometimes when an All-Star tackles an Imp Punt, Chili Bean Bomb or the tree on the fourth garden of Wall-nut Hills, the All-Star will be flying at a super high height, sometimes even higher than the maximum height a drone can fly. Music glitch Sometimes, if you quickly press X or square if you're in the screen to respawn, you will only hear the music when you're customizing a character when you spawn back in. You will still hear some sounds like dings when you get vanquishes, though. Gnome Bomb glitch Sometimes in Gnome Bomb, you can still hear the sound of the gnomes during the Pre-Game Lobby screen, this is because the game does not technically end until the server loads in the loading screen for the new one. Golf Course glitch In Cactus Canyon at the final objective, if you're near the area where the big Cactus and the hole is before the golf ball crushes the golf cart (ex. when Crazy Dave says "Stop the zombies from pushing the golf bomb into the final hole!"), you'll still hear the theme played when you're near the garden in pre-final objectives. It sometimes plays if you join a server where the game is already at the final objective, though it might be an Xbox 360/PS3-only glitch. -1000 Health glitch When you get vanquished after all zombies plant the dynamite at the final objective in Main Street, it'll still say the tombstone text from who vanquished you the last time. Also, if you go out-of-bounds to the plants' spawn during this time, it'll say you vanquished yourself with -1000 health remaining. Glitches associated with Chomper There are some glitches that involve the Chomper. #Sometimes the animation when the Chomper is digesting a zombie glitches out and the Chomper looks like it is not digesting the zombie at all but then is seen ending the animation followed by the burp. #Sometimes when a Chomper eats a zombie either normally or with the Burrow, the zombie actually survives and during Chomper's digestion time the zombie is invisible but the red name can still be seen. When the Chomper is done digesting, the zombie appears in either the same spot or at a different spot. Often, the zombie will have a weird camera angle (in their point of view) and will have a hard time vanquishing plants, most likely being vanquished again. #When the Chomper eats a zombie using Burrow that is in their or someone else's Spikeweed, the swallowing animation is shortened and there is a delayed ding a second afterwards. It is unknown if this is intentional or not. In older versions the animation wasn't shortened, instead the zombie would disappear in the Chomper's mouth while the Chomper was eating it. #Sometimes, when a Chomper eats you using Burrow and at the right timing you vanquish the Chomper at the same time, both characters will actually die at the exact same time and if you're a zombie it will bring up a glitched "UNREVIVABLE" screen. As a Chomper it is unknown if you actually get the vanquish or not but this has been tested as a zombie with ZPG and Imp Punt. I dont want to be offensive to you Very rarely, sometimes the vanquish feed says you vanquished someone with an ability that cannot deal damage or vanquish anybody (ex. Cheetah Heal Station, Sonic Grenade). It is unknown why. Save Data Glitch The occurrence of this glitch is very, very rare. At the start of this glitch, after the game says "Connecting to EA servers...." you'll get a weird message saying "Failed to retrieve your saved data!" and next it will say "Do wish to proceed the game without saving?". If you go into a game you'll see all your characters without customizations and alternate abilities if any of them were put on the character. They can be put on your characters again, although they won't save. You'll still have all your characters, your rank and your upgrades. To fix this glitch is to kill the game and relaunch it again, then you'll have all your customizations and abilities back that you had on. Flinch Glitch Sometimes when you put an explosive near one of your allies, sometimes they'll flinch like they're getting hit by an enemy but take no damage. Double Death Sound Glitch Occasionally, when you get vanquished, two death sounds of the character you're playing as will play at the same time. Immortal Zombie Glitch Rarely, if the player is a zombie and a Chili Bean Bomb explodes near them, they will survive the blast. It is unknown what causes this. Invincibility Glitch Go into a Gnome Bomb match, as a Scientist with Energy Warp. When the bomb is just about to explode, go next to it inside Energy Warp. Have it blow you up, and then get revived. You'll have 50 health, but you can't be healed, damaged, or anything, really. You can still vanquish people, revive, and heal, though. The only things that can deactivate the glitch are the train in Jewel Junction, falling off an edge, going into the gnome and have it blow up on you, and going into Energy Warp again. Immortal Plant Glitch Rarely, if the player is a plant and a Imp Punt explodes near them, they will survive the blast. Like Immortal Zombie Glitch, it is unknown what causes this. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare